


Two Sons and a Father

by taxilady23



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxilady23/pseuds/taxilady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wants his brother home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sons and a Father

## Two Sons and a Father

by Linda C.

[]()

* * *

Two Sons and a Father 

By Linda C. 

November 29, 2003 

Rating: NC17  
Participants: Lionel/Lex/Lucas, Lucas/Clark implied Warnings: incest in a major way  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own them, wish I did. Authors Note: AU, this season has never happened/Lex never went crazy/his father loves him. Summary: Lex wants his brother home. 

* * *

'Love isn't always grand, Love isn't always kind.' (From Robert Miles' Dreamland.) 

* * *

Lex stood in the doorway of his father's office, leaning against the frame. Lionel was reading the reports faxed overnight, reading glasses perched on his nose. 

"You know son, you can come in and say hello. You don't have to linger in the doorway like some hired help waiting for permission to enter." Lionel never looked his way, eyes still moving over the printed pages. 

Lex strolled over, his long coat flaring behind him. He walked behind the desk, removed the glasses, and leaned down. "Can't I <kiss> just enjoy <kiss> watching the <kiss> man that I love?" Lionel let the papers fall, scattered on the floor, forgotten as he pulled Lex into his lap, running his hands around the lithe waist to hold him close. Mouths met, hungry, intense. Lex moaned into his father's mouth, beard tickling his chin, the hard hands stroking his back under the woolen coat. 

"It seems we were just doing this about an hour ago up in the penthouse. Did you miss me, son?" Lionel pulled back, breathless. Lex always took his breath away, making him pant for air. He would go without as long as he had that lush, sweet mouth on his. His beautiful son, his lover, his heart. 

"Of course, I missed you. Idiot. I love you. But I have another reason I need to see you. Lucas is sick." He sat back, ass firmly nestled into the soft woolen pants, feeling the sex beginning to harden. He squirmed a little more, bringing a groan from his father. 

"I thought we firmly established that. Lucas Dunleavy is a sociopathic little monster that should never had been let live, one of my regrets in life that came back to haunt me. And that separated us, something I don't I can ever forgive him for. He tried to take my son from me." He looked into Lex's gray-blue eyes, seeing the seriousness there, the concern. He knew that he had hidden Lucas away, for his own safety. Lionel's revenge was well known, especially to his eldest son. No one hurt his lover. But Lucas hadn't known that Lex was his lover. No one did. Except perhaps Enrique, who had to see that only one bed was ever slept in when Lionel visited the castle. But he was just a servant, easily replaceable. His son was not. 

"Not sick in the head. He's been on medication for months now, and he's doing much better mentally. It's his physical well being I'm concerned with. He's been suffering internal bleeding for a couple of months now. The doctors at the clinic I have him living at think it's his ulcers again, but they don't want to operate just yet. They're trying some new drug to try and straighten him out. I'm worried about him, Dad, I don't want to lose another brother." Lex moved to the desk, leaning against the edge, holding onto his father's hand, fingers caressing the palm, tickling it lightly. 

Lionel nodded, knowing Julian's death had almost thrown Lex into a depression; he didn't want to see it happen again. Not after they had gotten close again, years of hurt and pain separating them. The incident with Lucas had frightened Lionel, not an easy task. Seeing Lex tied in that chair, gun pointed to his head. Then Lucas demanding he kill his own flesh and blood. Little bastard deserved to die - too bad the gun had been empty. 

"What do you want to do about it? Bring him home to Smallville? Can you trust him with your life once again? Or your friends? Remember he gave Jonathan Kent a concussion, splitting his thick head open. Like he needed another excuse to hate Luthors." He snorted, knowing that Lex was more worried what Clark thought of him than his father's opinion. Now he was a good man, that Clark. He waited for Lex's answer, his hand still wrapped in Lex's. The hand that had been wrapped around his cock an hour ago. 

"Yes, I would. He needs to be out of that sterile environment, around sunshine and flowers and family. He's so young, Dad, and yet so old. I can't believe he's only nineteen. And we really can't complain about his actions. I was driving you nuts when I was that age; partying until 4, drinking, making my own drugs, waking up in alleyways and calling for a ride home so often you just had a car follow me around all night. I was a pain in your ass...and you loved me anyway. We can't do anything less for Lucas...he is your son and my brother. And I love him. I want him back with us." 

Lionel remembered the 'Alexander' years, as he had dubbed them. 'Alexander' made designer drugs, the best his father's labs could make, down in the Castle basement. And in the backrooms of the warehouses LuthorCorp owned by the docks. The wild parties, the whores, both male and female that left their stink on his son. The piercings, some of which still adorned the more private parts of Lex's body, of which his father was eternally grateful for as he played with them. The rebellion of a child unsure of his father's love but wanting it just the same. The cries for attention, his doctors said, as he was rushed to yet another emergency room, overdosed on drugs or booze, or both. It had stopped the day that Lionel had taken him in his arms and told him he loved him. And told him again when they were in bed together. And again when Lionel had screamed out Lex's name as he climaxed inside his son's body...and twenty minutes later when Lex took him, filling him for the very first time, claiming his virgin ass at forty five years old. 

That had been five years ago, every year since filled with their love for each other, even when they fought...oh, and how they fought. Luthors knew how to make war...even on each other. But the love was still there and the makeup sex was mind-blowing. 

And he knew that if Lex wanted Lucas home, that's what he would get. He always did...he was a Luthor. 

* * *

"Nice digs there Pops." The smart ass remark came out of the mouth twisted with the trademark Luthor smirk. So much for the drugs improving that aspect of his personality. Too much a Luthor to ever back down when frightened. And this young man was frightened; it showed in his nervous movements around the room, picking up and putting back down objects on the tables, on the mantle, twisting his rings on thin fingers, buttoning his coat, then unbuttoning. He was a nervous wreck. And no drug in the world would cure that unless he was knocked out. And Lex didn't want that. At least the more murderous side of Lucas had been suppressed by medication, thank god. 

Lucas had arrived by helicopter an hour ago, his suitcase in hand, for a short vacation from the clinic. He had been flying for over three hours, and was agitated. He wanted Lex. He trusted his brother to take care of him, not Lionel. Lionel hated him, he could feel it in his glare. He couldn't let his fear show, so the careless remark had been thrown out: 'Nice digs there Pops.' And regretted two seconds later as Lionel gave him such a look of contempt. So much for a family reunion. Where was Lex? 

He had walked around the room aimlessly, picking up things without really looking for them. 'Keep yourself busy' they had told him. 'If your hands are busy, so is your mind.' He wanted to go back, he knew his room, the dining hall, the gardens out back, even if they were surrounded by an electric fence. It was home now, not here, not where he had caused so much trouble for Lex...and the man he loved, Lionel. Oh yes, Lucas knew all about their relationship. You would have to be blind to not see the love between the two men. And Lucas knew Lionel would kill him for real this time if he ever hurt Lex again. But what Lionel didn't know was that Lucas loved Lex, had loved him for months, seeing him walk in, the long black coat swinging out behind him as he carried something for Lucas, always a gift for his brother. A book, a puzzle box, some delicate chocolate confection, always a treat to cheer his day. 

"Sorry, Dad, I didn't mean to be a smart ass. I'm just a little scared. I haven't been out with other people in the real world for almost a year now. I'm used to the grounds, my room, the other patients, you know. It's home now, not here or Edge City, or anywhere else either. I don't belong to anyone." He sat on the sofa, head in his hands. He started when he felt the couch dip, then a long thigh press on his. 

"I'm sorry too son, that we didn't meet under better circumstances. I always made sure you got out of jail, always provided a lawyer, but I wasn't what you needed the most, your father. I knew you needed guidance but I just didn't want someone raising you as their son. And I made a terrible mistake controlling your life like that. If I couldn't accept you in my life, then I should have let you go. And you lost out on having your brother around you too. He's a good man, our Lex, and he would have helped you. You're family." 

They sat on the couch, the only sound the leather creaking as they shifted in uncomfortable silence. Which was broken when the double doors swung open and Lex strode in. Lucas leapt to his feet, half running to his brother's open arms. He was enfolded in a tight embrace, head down on the black clad shoulder, his arms wrapping around Lex's waist under the coat. "I'm here now, Lucas. Don't be afraid." 

Lionel stared in shock at the transformation as Lucas gazed into his brother's eyes, the smile that covered his face, the body relaxing into the embrace. The love that exuded from every pore in Lucas...his heart in his eyes. He was in love with his half-brother. And Lex looked equally infatuated. And Lionel's heart broke...just a little. 

"Well, Lex, your brother is home with you. I have a meeting with my Board in the morning. I'll leave you two to get reacquainted over lunch. Lex, a minute..." He picked up his coat, seeing the look of disappointment come over Lex's face. 

Moving into the hallway, he grasped Lionel's arm. "I thought you were staying here, having dinner with us. What happened? Did he say something to make you angry? Daddy?" Lex moved a step, clinging to his father, putting his head on his chest. How he loved this man but still didn't understand his motives at times. Was he that put off by Lucas staying here? He had agreed, albeit reluctantly. 

He gave Lex a quick hug, disengaging himself from his son, pulling back. "I just don't want to get in the way of you and your brother. He's comfortable with you and he hates me...or is scared of me, with perfect cause to be. I'll be back when you let me know Lucas is settled and willing to see me." He walked away, hearing the footsteps behind him speed up. Lex caught his arm, turning him. 

"Don't leave me without a goodbye kiss, Dad. Even when we're fighting, I want my kiss. I need it...to know you still love me. Please?" Lionel bent his head, taking the offered mouth. Such a soft mouth, made for kisses and licks and little bites, swelling the lower lip, making the scar bisecting the top blush red. 

"Goodbye Alexander. I'll see you in a few days or call me. I can fly back in. Love you." He walked out the door, not looking back at what he would see: his son, shoulders slumped, eyes closed. 'But does he still love me?' he whispered to himself. 

* * *

"What the hell happened yesterday? Why did Lionel leave like that? Lex, did I say something to set him off? Answer me, babe." Lucas caught himself saying the endearment. 'Too late now.' Lex put down his paper. Yesterday they had eaten lunch, played pool, then moved into the dining room for an early supper. They had watched three movies then went to bed. Lex had put Lucas next to him, in the opposite connecting bedroom, the other being his father's. He had left several messages on his father's cell, always ending with ILY (I love you), their favorite tag line, a private connection. He went to bed, knowing he would have a rough time getting to sleep. He had heard the knock at about 7, rousing him from a restless night. 

Now they were eating breakfast at the ungodly hour of 8am on a Sunday. The only day that Lex gave himself to sleep in. But Lucas was still on the clinic routine and they were up at 7 every morning. Meds had to be given, meals eaten on time, the schedule planned to the minute. Lucas had taken his four pills, then walked with Lex to the kitchen, sitting in the breakfast nook as Lex cooked them up some eggs and bacon, the staff having the day off. 

"No, he's mad at me. He really didn't want me to bring you here. I know he only agreed because I told him I didn't want to lose you too. You needed out of that place. I also know that it's the best care you can have right now, but a vacation never hurt anyone. As long as you take your meds, watch what you eat, and rest, you'll be fine. Ignore Daddy, he can be an asshole sometimes." He put the plates down, then got the toast, jelly, and some milk for the coffee. 

"Yeah, but you love him anyway. And he won't stay mad at you for long, it would break his heart. He loves you so much, Lex. Don't hurt your relationship because of me. Don't let it...keep you from his bed." 

The fork clattered on the floor as Lex jerked in his seat. "What?" he stammered. 'How could Lucas know, who told him' ... Lucas just smiled, went to the drawer and got out another fork. 

"Come on, I see how you look at each other...I watched you two when I lived here. The touches, the looks, the kisses in the hallway when you thought I was in bed. You're lovers, you're in love with each other...and it doesn't surprise me in the least. You guys are the only ones strong enough to put up with the other's bullshit and schemes without killing..." He trailed off as he remembered Lionel putting the gun to Lex's head...on his orders. The click of the empty chamber, the sick look on Lionel's face when he had thought he had killed one son to protect the other, the one he loved with all his heart. And that's why Lucas had done it...put the screws to the Old Man. Make him sweat...make him dance to his tune for a change. Like he would ever let Lex be hurt - he was his brother and he loved him too...wanted him in his bed...under him...screaming out his name as he came. God, was he sick? Even the doctors didn't know about his obsession with Lex. His dirty little secret. 

Lex was still staring at him...waiting for him to come back to Earth from wherever he had drifted. "Sorry, just thinking a bit too hard. I don't mind about you and Dad...I think it's hot that you two are so close that the love overflows into the bedroom. I heard you that first night...fighting about me, the yells turning into words, then into whispers. I heard you call his name when you came, and him yours. And I wanted to be in that room with you, watching, touching..." He dipped his head, unable to meet his brother's blue-gray eyes any longer. Lex must be disgusted by him. Just a nasty little eavesdropper. 

"Jerk. Why didn't you come in? I'm sure Dad wouldn't have minded. He always likes an audience when he's punishing me. And it was punishment. It hurt to sit for three days after. And I loved it! He always knows just how hard to push, to make me want to be submissed into obeying. But then he threw me out, like I was nothing to him. He took you to his breast, the long lost son by my mother's nurse. Cheating on my dying mother in her own house. And I hated you too, for a time, the son of my father by another woman. I didn't care that he loved me. I ran to Clark...and his father took me in, the bastard son of the bastard father he hates, but that Clark wants to believe is good and kind. It took my father ten days, my company back in my name, and a lot of flowers and presents to get back in my bed. I made him grovel...get on his knees and beg. And he did, Lucas, he begged for another chance. Like I could ever refuse him." 

They sat still, looking at each other, two brothers, the same Luthor blood flowing through their veins. Lucas reached out his hand, touching Lex's, fingers entwining with his, tightening when it wasn't pulled away. "I love you Lex, not just as a brother, but as..." He broke off, daring to glance up at his brother. 

"Your lover too. I know, Lucas, I know. I feel it every time I see you. I've wanted you from the beginning, when I took your hand and pulled you to safety in that alley. Those eyes filled with distrust... 'Who the hell was I?' Then I took you home and you met Dad, the father who had lied about you being dead all those years, watching you grow up without your family around you. But always part of his game plan. He loves me without reservation, but he always has to be in control. And I let him, most of the time. After all, he is the man I love, that I sleep with, that I can curl up next to and feel safe, knowing he would, and has, killed to protect me. He is in my heart, Lucas, and I can only give you part of mine, not the whole. Will that be enough for you? Can you accept that you won't be the only man in my life?" He rose from his seat, moving to Lucas, sinking into his lap as arms were held out for him. 

"I will take anything you can give me. I only have a few days here, let's not dwell on the past, only this time now. And if Lionel objects, he can always join in. He makes me burn, his power, his passion. Not the love I feel for you, that is part of my soul, but the animal instinct inside that wants fucked, taken, made to obey the master." He searched for the lips he knew would taste like honey, so soft and sweet. Lex leaned into the kiss, his tongue sliding into Lucas' mouth, flickering licks on the tender inner flesh, meant to tease, to arouse. Hot breath rushed on his cheek, Lucas getting hard under his ass, pressing up into him. His brother, his other lover. Part of his blood forever. And knew he wanted him, both in his bed and in his life. 

They moved as one, arms wrapped around each other, reluctant to part, as they went up the stairs to Lex's room. Clothes littered the rug, little regard where they flew as they were shed, both boys helping the other strip. Lucas stared as Lex's body was revealed, smooth skin, faint auburn hair on the chest, leading down to tight darker red curls surrounding the long, slim sex, hard and dripping. He took it in hand, pumping gently, rubbing his nail into the slit, Lex hissing, neck arched. His mother's coloring, from the pictures he had seen of her on the Internet at the clinic. Nothing of Lionel in him, just Lillian's grace and beauty. The pale gray-blue eyes, the arched brows, the narrow mouth that softened when he smiled. 

Lucas had the darkness of Lionel, hair a medium brown, shading to dark, thick eyebrows, the same square chin, the heavier body. His eyes were his mother's, a chocolate brown with flecks of gold that gleamed when he was aroused, either with passion or anger. They flashed now, Lex gazing into them with his own blue eyes dark with want. 

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted you that day then I walked in you doing chin ups on that new exercise equipment in my office? I wanted to lick the sweat off your body, stick my hand down your pants and jack you off until you came in my hand. I had to put my hands in my pockets, and try not to breathe in your scent too deeply. I jerked off in the car when I left, right out in the driveway. Then when you kidnapped me and tied me up, I thought I wasn't going to be able to control myself. Your hands on my arms, my legs, running up my calves...you did that deliberately, didn't you? You knew, somehow, that I wanted you. Thank god you had told me your plan on the way. And Dad fell for it, but he really would have killed you to save me, Lucas, you have to know that. He shot you, his only other child, to save his lover. Don't think he wouldn't do it again." 

Lucas slid his arm around his brother's waist, running his hand up the damp back, bending to the coral nipple to suck and nip. "I jerked off on the couch as soon as you walked out the door. Lionel called me and I was still out of breath, had to say I had been exercising." They both snorted with laughter like the young men they were as Lucas picked Lex up and threw him on the bed, then joined him, bouncing on the firm mattress. "Now, brother mine, let's fuck." He straddled Lex, rubbing his ass into the hard sex, the soft red curls brushing against his balls. He arched his back, slender fingers tweaking tan nipples into peaks, pinching and pulling. Blue eyes stared into brown, both reading the other, seeing the desire make the irises almost disappear into black. Pale skin, tan skin, contrasting on midnight blue silk sheets, covered with sex sweat, bodies moving by instinct...thrust, rub, grind...both sexes oozing precum to run, to pool, to be tasted with eager tongues. 

Lex lifted his legs, Lucas diving down to suck the slim sex, swallowing until he felt the soft balls rub his chin. He worked his throat, Lex arching deep into him, almost gagging him. "Sorry, sorry. Your mouth..." The hoarse whisper as Lex tried to control his hips, but losing the battle as Lucas bit into the sex in his mouth, not hard, but the teeth scraped along the length as he pulled off. Sucking out the slit, he savored the taste, salty and just a little bitter. 

"Lube?" Lex motioned toward the nightstand. Lucas dug through the drawer, pulling out two tubes and a handful of condoms. He held them up, Lex nodding. "I get tested at the clinic but I want us to be safe. I used to sleep with anything that had a hole, junkies, whores, men who wanted a pretty boy to blow them and take it up the ass. Some nights I made $2000 just with my mouth." 

"I used to do the same. Sometimes I would wake up in the limo, come all over my face and my pants, not even remembering who I had fucked, or who had fucked me. Come in my ass, down my legs, pants soaked with it. And I would take their money...I had earned it, not had it given to me like an allowance from my father. Then my father took me in his bed, told me he loved me, and I've only been with two other people since, Victoria and Desiree, one who tried to steal our business and one who tried to have me killed. Clark saved me from Desiree, the bullet from his own father's rifle heading toward me, when he somehow deflected it. You know the man, the one you conked on the head when you kidnapped me. I don't know about Dad. I think he's been faithful, but he dates a lot of society ladies as a cover. He might fuck them, I'm always too afraid of appearing insecure to ask." 

"I've been with one other person, a day or so before I stole you. And he was a virgin and he took me. With a condom. He was so shy, so scared. And now he hates me. I tried calling once from the clinic but he hung up on me." 

Lucas took hold of Lex's cock, pumping it to full length, a rather formidable eight inches. His own was the same length, but thicker in girth. He opened the lube, squirting some into his palm. He slicked up Lex, then ran his fingers over the furred ballsac, sliding them in his hand, feeling them roll and harden just a little. "Don't come. Try to hold off until I'm in you. Or do you want to fuck me first?" Lex answered by lifting his hips, then draping his long legs over the broad shoulders of his brother. Lucas slicked his fingers, sliding one in, then two. He heard the whisper of "Three" as Lex tried to thrust against the fingers in his ass. He pulled out, making his fingers into a cone, then slid all four inside, Lex letting out a shrill cry as he was breached. The thumb rubbed into the ballsac, pressing down on them hard. 

"Sorry, but you have to be stretched out that far. That's how big I am when fully erect. I won't hurt you, baby, never want to hurt you. Ready?" He waited until Lex nodded, then slid his fingers back out, spreading them as he retreated, flexing them to stretch even more. He took a deep breath as Lex pulled him up over him and slid on his condom, the extra large he had grabbed from the box in the back of the drawer. "Daddy's?" Lex again nodded, hand slick from lube as he pushed Lucas back down, wanting him in him, his ass twitching, wanting fucked. 

Lifting the slender legs over his shoulders, Lucas probed the slicked hole, pressing forward slowly, the head popping in. He held still for a second or two, letting himself breathe from the sensation of the hole clamping around him. He pushed again, then again, easing his way inside. Lex was panting, breath coming out in harsh bursts of air, little cries muffled into the pillow as he turned his head. He lifted Lex higher, hitting his sweet spot, making him cry out even louder. Precum leaked in a steady flow from the sex pressed into his belly, making his coarse hair sticky and wet. He pulled out, Lex moaning at the loss of the thick sex in his gut. Rolling him over, Lucas spread his legs, moving in to lick the slick hole, tasting himself as he ran his tongue inside the smooth channel of flesh. And the strawberry lube, sickly sweet but necessary. He kneeled between Lex's legs, running his hands up the smooth back, kissing each knob of bone, biting lightly at the freckles sprinkled there. He slid home, tight against the taut ass. 

"So lovely, brother. I love your body, your little red curls around your cock, the freckles on your back, the bump on the back of your head, just made for my tongue to lick." He demonstrated, his tongue running over the bump Lex hated, thinking it make him look lumpy. If Lucas kept licking it like that, he was going to change his mind quite quickly...he would be as lumpy as it took to keep that tongue doing what it was doing. And he jumped as teeth sunk into his neck, biting a mark where it would show. "Shit, Lucas, not there...Daddy'll see it. He can't know about us until we tell him. No. More. Biting. My. Neck." 

They hadn't heard the door open between the bedrooms. They had locked the door to the hallway, but not to Lionel's room. "He already knows. I come home early to eat with my sons, to make up for my behavior yesterday, and what do I find? My lover and his half-brother fucking. I want you out of my house, Lucas, as soon as you can pull your cock out of my son's ass, that is. Lex, I'll deal with you later." He slammed the door shut as Lex leapt out of bed, running naked after his very angry father...and wronged lover. He caught up to him as he was ripping off his suit coat, movements jerky with nerves and anger. 

"Dad, no, wait! It's not what it looks like...," he trailed off as Lionel turned, a fierce glare on his face. 

"Oh really? It looks like you and your brother just fucked each other in your bed. I can smell him on you. You're wet and sticky with come, his dick had a condom on. At least you had enough sense to use one. When were you going to tell me? After you left with him, or after you laughed at me for being an old man in love with his own son?" Lionel sank to the carpet, back against the wall, eyes closed. He felt Lex kneel by him, the scent of sex still strong on his body. A hand carded into his hair, pulling him close, forehead to forehead. 

"When we came to you, together, tonight if you came home, to ask you if we could be in your bed, making love with you...our father whom we love. Lucas loves me, I love him, and we both want you. And I would never leave you, nor laugh at you...I love you so much. You are my world, my heart. And Lucas just wants to be a part of that world for a little while. He knows he has to go back to the clinic in a week and he wants to be with us in that short time. Loving us, having us be close to him, making him feel human again." 

Lionel opened his eyes, Lex so close he could see the pores in his face, and the tears in his eyes. He caught a movement in the doorway, Lucas standing a few feet away, staring at them both. He was still naked, his wet sex shining in the light from the bedroom. It hung down his thigh, still half hard, condom off, impressive in its length and girth. His son. Both of them, wanting him, desiring him... "Yes." 

He stood, reaching down for Lex, pulling him close, then put out an arm for Lucas to be folded into. "My sons, what do you want with an old man like me? I love you Lex, and Lucas, I want to love you. You are my son, but I have hurt you so many times in the past, how can you want me?" Lucas pressed a kiss on Lionel's mouth, tongue pushing inside. He deepened it, teeth biting down, tongue stabbing into the soft throat. He growled, pulling away. "Because you made me want you all those months ago, the power you exude, the strength that pours off your body when you walk, or talk, your body that calls to me. I want you, Lionel, to fuck me until I scream your name and make the windows rattle. I want Lex in my mouth, filling me with his seed, hot and bitter, until it overflows my mouth and runs down my face. So you can lick it up and taste your other son. I want us." 

"And god help me, I want you. That night in my office, I wanted to kill you for hurting my son, but I also wanted to fuck you. Then you two walked out together, laughing and I knew that someday you and my son would have to get it out of your systems. I never thought that you would both want to be with me. Help me up and we can go back to Lex's room." Lucas and Lex each took an arm, pulling Lionel up into their embrace, reaching for kisses. Each mouth was stroked and licked, Lionel tasting both of them in each other's mouths. Intoxicating. Lex made sure he locked his door this time. No more interruptions. 

* * *

A fire blazed in the large fireplace, popping sounds from the wood accompanying the soft cries and moans coming from the extra large chair in front of it. Lucas sat in Lionel's lap, grinding down into the hard sex leaking precum on his ass. Hands roamed his flesh, nails pinched his nipples, then he felt Lionel's fingers slick his ass and enter, preparing him. Lex sat on the carpet, the heat from the fire warming his naked body, turning it a soft rose blush. He stared into the warm brown eyes of his brother, smiling at him with love and affection...his family, together again. 

"Don't squeeze his belly, Dad. He has a bleeding ulcer, remember? Be careful of him." Lionel brushed a hand over the soft belly, not wanting to harm his younger son. He knew the pain he had to going through, he himself suffering through the same thing when he was younger, trying to build up the company, keeping his wife from breaking up when Lex had been injured in the meteor shower, putting all his energy in work and not his family. He pressed a kiss on the back of the damp neck. "Won't hurt him, Lex, just love him. Lucas, you ready?" He waited as Lucas steadied himself, feet planted on the carpet, arms braced on the chair arms. He nodded, head lying back on Lionel's shoulder, a soft kiss pressed into the mane of hair, inhaling its fragrance. 

Lionel wrapped his arm around Lucas, holding him steady, as he sank onto the hard flesh, crying out as it entered his tight channel. He bit his lip as the pressure seemed to build, then sighed as the breach was completed. His head tipped back again to rest on the firm shoulder, trying to relax his body, accept the welcome intruder in his belly. Lionel bit his ear, soft whisper of 'good boy' drifting into his senses. He looked up as he felt Lex move away from them. 

Lex knelt down on the rug in front of them, hands on Lucas' thighs. Fingertips trailed over the sensitive skin, goosebumps marking the path after. He took in the sight before him, his brother impaled on his father's cock, Lucas' sex pumping out precum, sticky and sweet, cloven head dark purple with arousal. Lionel's hand, dark and tan, against the pale skin of the shivering belly. He bent his head and took Lucas into his mouth, diving down until the soft ballsac bumped his chin. Lucas screamed, hoarse and deep, then his hands came to rest on the bald head, stroking it, fingers finding sensitive spots, nails leaving red trails on the tender skin. 

"That's it Lex, make your brother scream. Make him happy. Suck him in that mouth that knows cock so well. Then when you're through, you can trade places, if you want. Climb on my lap and ride me." Lucas cried out as Lex swallowed, throat muscles working his shaft. The cock in him thrust a steady rhythm, Lionel lifting his hips from the chair, holding Lucas still as he rocked back and forth, side to side, tormenting the ass clenched around the large shaft. He couldn't help it, he came with a yell, the twin sensations of both father and brother taking him over the edge. He watched as Lex swallowed his come, licking his lips, then bending to clean off the droplets that had fallen into the coarse hair of his groin. Lionel had stilled, riding out the waves rippling around his cock from Lucas' orgasm. He lifted the younger boy off, letting him slide to the floor by his brother. 

"Come, Lex, ride me." He held out his hand, Lex moving into his lap, straddling his hips and pressing forward for a kiss. Lionel spread his cheeks apart, fingers teasing the hole, feeling it wet and ready, still loose from the fuck earlier. Lex sat down, hard and fast, the entire length ramming home, his throat stretched in a silent scream as he took his father into his body. Lionel suckled on the damp flesh, bruising it, marking it. Arms came around his neck, lips met his as Lex fucked himself on the thick rod in his ass, panting and flushed. He started as fingers came up to stroke where they were joined, he and his father, then wrapped themselves around the base of Lionel's cock, squeezing. 

"Think the chair can take one more, Dad?" Lucas grinned as Lionel shook, feeling the cock flex in his grasp, then watched his dad's eyes grow wide as he slid two fingers in alongside. Lex let out a yelp as they crooked and found his gland, pressing hard. An arm pulled him in, his legs spread out around Lex's thighs, resting on Lionel's. Thank goodness the chair was extra size, with plenty of room to maneuver around in. He held onto Lionel's arm, bracing himself as he pulled on his cock, stroking it back into hardness. He slicked his cock with precum, then gasped as Lionel spread lube on it one-handed, making it shine and throb...and want. Sliding down the sweaty crevice of Lex's ass, he pushed the head against the already filled hole, bumping against Lionel's thick rod. The head slid in, Lex hissing in pain as it stretched his plundered hole even more. He had to be sore, but not complaining about the rough treatment. Fingers clenched on the arms of the chair as Lucas pushed and prodded and thrust his way home, not stopping the forward movement until his balls slapped against the reddened cheeks. 

"Stop, for god's sake, stop a minute! It hurts, god it hurts!" Lex cried, brave front done as the pain shot through him. He had never had two cocks this size in him before, always being careful in his partners' sizes when he did this, even for money. Lucas pulled out quickly, Lionel holding him close, soothing him. As Lucas stood, he eased Lex off of Lionel's cock, bringing him to the rug to sit in his lap. Lionel joined them, kissing and wiping tears off Lex's face. 

"My sweet boy, you know we would never hurt you. Let me see. Lucas, turn him. Lex, hold still while I check you for tearing." Lionel spread Lex open, seeing the stretched hole, red and sore looking, but no blood. He got up and went into the bathroom, getting out the anaesthetic Anbesol gel, and a warm washcloth. When he returned, Lucas had Lex wrapped in a soft throw from the bottom of the bed, rocking him back and forth, still on the floor. 

"Lex, my darling, I have a warm cloth to clean you off and some gel that will deaden the pain. I have to have you roll on your belly. Lucas, hold him please. This may sting at first." Lionel wiped off the lube and the come from around the abused hole, a slight hiss from Lex quickly kissed away by Lucas. He applied the gel, knowing it would calm down the raw nerves in a matter of seconds. He tossed the used cloth in the hamper, then quickly cleaned himself off. He put on boxers and brought another cloth for Lucas to wipe down with, along with another pair of underwear. Lex had quit crying, eyes closed and holding onto his brother. He opened his eyes as Lionel brushed a kiss on his face. 

"Sorry, I used to be able to handle two, but you guys were just too big to fit. Maybe if I was stretched more. I wanted you both in me and I ruined it all. Sorry." 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It got too rough for you. You had every right to stop it...every right. Now lay with Lucas and calm down. Do you want a pain pill? I have some in my room from my back surgery." Lionel wiped the sweat off of Lex's brow, seeing the pain etched in his face. He had never hurt his son during sex, not like this. They played rough sometimes, he knew, but to hear his cry of pain had made his heart jump. 

Lucas hugged him close. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have just pushed in like that. I thought with Lionel and my two fingers you were open enough for me to fit in. I just wanted you to be filled with us both, loving you, making you shake and shiver with pleasure. Not pain, never pain. My sweet brother, forgive me, please forgive me. I love you." He picked up his precious brother, taking him to the bed and sliding him under the covers, pulling them up around his shoulders. Lionel had gotten one of his pills and a glass of water and held Lex's head up as he swallowed. "Rest, son." 

"Daddy, why don't you two finish. Neither one of you came and I can see Lucas is still hard. I can lay here and watch...at least until I fall asleep." His ass was numb, the gel working quickly to quell the pain. He reached out a hand to stroke Lionel's stomach, moving down to rub over the thick sex under the boxers. It hardened under his touch, a damp spot forming on the front, darkening the fabric. Lucas came on his other side, leaning down for a kiss. "You wouldn't mind? We can be your entertainment, your before dinner show. Lionel, what do you say? Make love to me, here on the bed?" He patted the mattress, more than enough room to share the king size bed with his brother as he recovered. 

"Lex, if we get too rough, kick us off. Let me prop you up a little on some pillows so you can watch better. Lucas, get the lube and the condoms from the chair. Lex, lift a little, baby." Lionel grabbed three pillows, arranging Lex on them with care, then pressed a kiss on the bruised mouth. "Don't move...just enjoy." 

Lucas was once again naked, sex hard and full, as he crawled across the bed to his father's side. He handed him the lube and the foil packets, then got on his hands and knees, positioning himself so Lex could see and reach easily. His cock leaked steadily as Lionel breached his hole with slicked fingers. 

"Fuck me Dad, make me yell. Lex, touch me." Lucas panted as Lex wrapped his hand around his sex, pumping it, digging into the slit with his thumbnail. He arched his back as Lionel plunged inside, one long thrust until he was up against Lucas' balls. A hard rhythm was set, the bed rocking with its intensity. "More," Lucas grunted out, rising up onto his knees, ass settling into Lionel's lap, cock even deeper now, hitting his gland with every rock of his father's hips into him. Lex jacked him hard, trying to bring him release. With a loud shout of 'Lex' he came, come spurting over the hand squeezing his dick. Lex licked the juices off with obvious relish, a grin on his face. "Tasty!" he smirked, then lay his head back, pills kicking in slightly. He brushed fingertips across the twitching sex, then drifted off to sleep. 

"Back on your knees, Lucas. Almost there..." Lionel tightened his grip on the solid hips, his cock gripped in the spasming channel, milking his orgasm out of him. One final lunge and he came, collapsing on Lucas, bringing him down to the mattress with a thump. "Love you Lucas." 

"Love you Dad." He dragged himself out from under Lionel, sliding under the covers next to Lex, head on his shoulder. Lionel moved to the other side, curling around his older son with care not to wake him. He looked over at Lucas, seeing the brown eyes shutter close, then followed his children into sleep. 

* * *

Lex pulled the Porsche into the Kent's driveway, Lucas by his side, looking apprehensive. It had been a little over a year since he had caused all the trouble at this very same farm. And here he was, at Lex's insistence, going to attempt an apology to Mr. Kent for his behavior. And try to talk to Clark. 

The screen door banged open, Clark standing still as he saw Lucas get out of the car, followed by Lex. 

"Clark, I brought Lucas over to talk to your dad. Do you know where he is?" Lex saw the look that Clark gave Lucas, part sadness, part fury. Of course, Lucas had given Jonathan a concussion and a lump the size of an orange when he hit him over the head. But the sadness, where did that come from? Lucas walked over, then lightly brushed a hand over the flannel-clad forearm. "Don't be mad at me, Clark. You know I was crazy then. I didn't mean..." 

Clark yanked his arm away. "Don't say you didn't mean it. That it meant nothing to you. It meant everything to me that night. Then you attack my dad two days later and almost kill your brother. And I'm not supposed to be upset. Fuck you, Lucas, fuck you." He stalked off, Lex finally knowing who the young man was that Lucas had been talking about the other day. He and Clark had had sex, Clark's first time with a nut case that hurt his father and then tried to kill his best friend. What must he be feeling to see him again, let alone at his own home? Lex was very ashamed to have even brought Lucas here now. No wonder Clark had never answered Lucas' phone call. 

Lex strode over to Lucas, grabbing his arm. "It was Clark, wasn't it? The virgin who took you. Clark, my best friend in the world, who I love like a brother. You took something special from him and why? To get back at me, knowing how I feel about him? Some sick joke on your brother?" He shook Lucas, who just stood and took the abuse. 

"Yes, and it wasn't because of you. That day you dropped me off, we played ball with Pete Ross. He kind of ticked me off when he said you and Clark were like brothers. My own brother who didn't even know I was alive or looked for me until he needed something I could give him. It pissed me off...and I wanted to get even...at first. Then the more I was with Clark, the more I wanted him. He's so fresh, so kind, so unlike anyone I had ever met before. We sat up in his loft long after Pete left, talking about Edge City and you. He didn't even react when I kissed him. Just stared and blushed red as his shirt. The next thing I knew I was on the couch, on my back, being kissed by a most beautiful young man, hard and fast. I taught him how to it properly before the evening was out, and then I let him make love to me. And it wasn't just a fuck, he was careful, and loving, and so scared of hurting me. He's strong beyond belief, I had bruises on my hips for days after I left here. Lex, I swear I didn't mean to hurt him, but I did. That's why I want to make it right with Mr. Kent. And with Clark." 

"Come on then, let's find Jonathan, and hope he doesn't shoot you. You'd deserve it and I still might do it for what you did to Clark. His first time should have been special, with someone who loves him, not you." Lex grabbed his arm, dragging him toward the yellow farmhouse, seeing Jonathan standing on the porch. 

"Well, look who's home again. Come back for another crack at my skull? Lex, why did you bring him here? I don't mind you being here but him...." Lex pushed Lucas up the stairs, hand on his back to urge him forward. 

Lucas came to a stop in front of Jon, seeing the look of distrust and knowing he had earned it. "I wanted to apologize to you, Mr. Kent, for my actions that night. I've been on medication for almost a year now and it's helped me a lot. I wasn't exactly sane most of my life and I did a lot of things that hurt a lot of people, you included. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, just a little." He held his hand out, eyes fearful, not knowing whether to run or stay. Lex's hand on his back grounded him. 

"I can't forgive you...what you did was wrong, hitting me, kidnapping your brother, siding with Lionel to throw him out of his rightful home. Lex is a good man and he's welcome here anytime he needs a home. Just don't let it be you that takes it away from him ever again. I'm glad you're getting the help you need." He shook the outstretched hand, feeling the firm grip falter just a little as Clark came around the corner of the porch from the other side of the house. He saw the look that flashed between them, embarrassment and shame on Lucas' part and anger on Clark's. What had happened with these two? Clark had told him and Martha what had transpired in Lionel's office that night, the unloaded guns, the standoff between father and sons. "I think it's best you leave, Lucas. Lex, thank you bringing him over to apologize. You still coming to supper next Sunday?" Lex nodded, knowing that Lucas would be gone by then. 

"Yes, sir, I am. Looking forward to it. Martha said she's baking her special peach cobbler that I love. My dad said once that it was like eating ambrosia. She made it for us one day at the castle. She invited Dad but he's going to be in Hong Kong that weekend with Dominic at the new plant there. See you next Sunday and thank you again...for everything." He took Lucas by the arm, guiding him down the steps toward the Aston. He looked back, seeing Clark staring back at him. He nodded and mouthed 'come over' to him and received a nod back. They had to get this straightened out...he wouldn't lose Clark over this. 

* * *

Clark was acting weird. That was all there was to it. He was stalking, for lack of a more proper word, around the office, banging the balls around the pool table, fiddling with books, just not himself. 

"Clark, I know what happened. Lucas told me that he had been taken by a...well, inexperienced young man right after he got here but not your name. I figured it out today when you were so uncomfortable around him. He confessed that it was you and that it meant a lot to him, not just a fuck. He's sorry and so am I that I left him there that day. It never would have happened, you'd still be a virgin and your first time would be a special one for you." He lay his hand on Clark's arm, feeling it tense. 

"I wanted him, Lex, truly wanted him. He was everything I've always wanted to be: defiant, doing what he pleases, the consummate rebel. And I wanted that...danger...that drive for the thrill. And I knew that I'd never get another chance at it after he left. You and Lionel are so tight, there's no getting between you; you're the only other man that I would have wanted to be with. So my first time wasn't such a bad thing. I got to take a very sexy man and make him yell out my name when he came. And I still haven't been fucked, so I guess I can look for someone that fits me more when I want that to happen." 

Lex stood still, dumbfounded. "You wanted me? Why didn't you ever say so? I would have been with you, you're my best friend and I love you. Lionel holds a special place, he always has and always will, but the feelings I have for you...," trailing off as Clark shook his head. 

"Too late. I want it all, not just a part. I'd always be second best to Lionel and I want someone that makes me first. Like I would make them the most important part of my life. I have time, I'm young. I still want to be your best friend, don't take that away from me. Please." Lex moved into Clark's arms, hugging his friend, knowing he had lost something very dear and precious. 

"Of course, always. What would I do without you in my life? You save me all the time, turn me the right way when I get off course, when I get into my 'Luthor' mode, and not 'Lex'. I hope you meet someone that deserves the kind of love you can give him. Or her." He drew back as Clark laughed. 

"Lucas kind of ruined me for any hers. I want a man, strong enough to withstand my strength and my passion. I want a man's hands on me, hard and firm, molding me to their desires and wants. And when I find him, I'll keep him by my side to love forever." Clark pressed a light kiss on the smooth forehead, then walked out of the office. Lex just hoped that it wasn't out of his life too. He wouldn't survive without him. 

Lucas followed Clark down the hallway, having heard the entire conversation. Eavesdropping came in handy sometimes. "Clark, wait up. We have to talk...and I have to..." He never got to finish as he was pushed back against the wall, hard lips descending on his, cutting off his breath. 'God, this boy could kiss!' was his final thought before his entire brain short-circuited. 

* * *

Lucas stood over the men he loved, but knew he would never fit in their little world. He was the outcast, the bastard kid who was always going to be outside, looking in. He had other plans now, with someone else. They'd have to kill him before he went back to that clinic and their pills. He flipped a little wave at the men on the bed, the sane part of his brain regretting what he was about to do, the other regressing back to the 'I don't give a fuck' Lucas. Last night had been wonderful, loving, and not what he needed. Not anymore. That waited outside, if his hearing was correct. 

Lex woke up to the sound of a loud Harley roaring up the driveway of the castle. He saw his father was still sleeping, arms wrapped around a pillow. Lucas was gone. And all that was left was a handful of pretty pink pills thrown on the duvet. 

Putting on his sunglasses, Lucas stepped up to the tall young man in front of him, dressed all in leather. Beautiful jade eyes flashed at him, a red glow in their depths. He climbed on the motorcycle with his new partner, not even a glance behind at the life he was leaving. 

End 


End file.
